


look at the stars

by alkjira



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bar might be a dive; dark and dirty and likely a health hazard, but that’s what Nori looked for when he went out this night. It’s in this sort of place he’ll find what he’s looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/gifts).



> For Thorinsmut who has written so many lovely Dwalin/Nori stories, and definitely helped shape how I view their relationship :)  
> lol, when I wrote this I caught myself thinking 'what would Ts write?' so yeah, this is for them
> 
> Warning: unsafe sex, rough sex, erm, and two people with dirty mouths plus Nori's dirty mind.

It’s a shithole of a bar, full of people all wanting to be somewhere else but who also know somewhere else would be just as crappy.  
  
So they stay, because the beer is cheap, the music is too loud to make conversation, and there’s not actually any rats or cockroaches running around on the floor even if Nori is fairly sure he’d find some if he was stupid enough to go into the bathrooms. He's not though.  
  
Instead he sits at the bar, elbows propped up on the dirty counter, _browsing_.  
  
The bar might be a dive; dark and dirty and likely a health hazard, but that’s what Nori wanted when he went out this night. It’s in this sort of place he’ll find what he’s looking for.  
  
The mirror behind the bar is a mess of handprints, dust, and stains he'd rather not know about, but Nori can still use it to observe the other people in the bar.

Most of them men, just as Nori prefers it.

He doesn’t startle when he meets a pair of dark eyes in the mirror, instead his lips stretches into a small smile; one promising all sorts of interesting things.

Nori grabs his beer, bringing the bottle to his mouth and without breaking eye contact he wraps his lips around the rim, slowly tilting his head backwards to put his throat on display as he swallows.  
  
He lets his eyes flutter almost closed, only keeping them the slightest bit open to continue to watch the man sitting by one of the rickety tables.  
  
Shaved head, stubble on his jaw; almost the beginnings of a beard.

He’s still wearing his coat, as if he’d not been planning on staying long.  
  
Nori hides a grin. That’s a plan he approves of.  
  
The man's eyes is still on Nori when the redhead opens his eyes again and the intensity of that look, even through the mirror, is enough to make Nori’s cock twitch.  
  
Draining the last of his beer Nori puts the bottle on the counter and hops down from the bar stool, ponytail sweeping over his back as he flicks his neck.  
  
To get to the exit he needs to walk right by the table the man is sitting by, or walk around the entire bar, hugging the wall and that would be very silly.

The man moves to touch his arm as he comes close, but Nori moves away with a smile and crooks his finger in invitation as he continues to head for the door. His cock twitches again at the annoyed look on the man’s face, as well as from the size of the hand still reaching for him.  
  
Before opening the door, Nori looks over his shoulder and smiles, licks his lips, and then he slips out into the night.

-  
  
Leaning against the brick wall just outside the bar Nori contemplates having a smoke, but he really hopes he won’t need to wait that long.  
  
The sound of a door being thrown open proves him right because when Nori turns his head there he is, his entertainment for the night.  
  
As he comes closer Nori needs to bite back a low groan of delight.  
  
He’s _big_. Not just broad over the shoulders but broad everywhere, and tall, which hadn’t been obvious while he was still sitting inside the bar.  
  
Trying not to get distracted Nori’s gaze flickers up and down the man’s body; noting the well-polished combat boots and… a thin metal chain around the guy’s neck. A soldier, most likely. Goes well with the way he carries himself; proudly but with an economy of movement. On leave, hence the lack of shaving.

“Hello, soldier,” Nori murmurs, looking up at the larger man through his eyelashes.  
  
Surprise flares in dark eyes, as brightly as heat flares in Nori’s belly when the man speaks, his voice low and gruff and with a delicious accent.

“Captain.”  
  
Now that’s interesting. Not just muscle then.

“O captain my captain,” Nori grins, pushing back from the wall and taking a step closer. He loves being right. And captain, soldier, pfft, close enough. “Wanna fuck?”  
  
This time something a lot more exciting than surprise flares in the larger man’s eyes and he reaches out for Nori.  
  
But no, things are not going to be _that_ easy and Nori dances away to the side, slipping beneath the outstretched arm into the poorly lit alleyway behind them.  
  
-  
  
As Nori doesn’t actually _want_ to run away it’s not long before he lets himself get backed up against the rough wall, the brick scraping against the back of his jacket, the back of his head.  
  
“Wanna fuck?” the guy growls, mirroring Nori’s words from before. His forearms are braced on each side of Nori’s head, big, warm body pressing Nori into the side of the building.  
  
“Thought you’d never ask,” Nori murmurs before rocking up on his toes to get a first taste of those thin lips, his arms sliding around broad shoulders.  
  
The kiss is more teeth than anything else. There’s no hesitation, instead it's zero to sixty in a second and the sparks of heat in Nori’s belly expand into a super nova, desire pooling thick and rough in his blood.  
  
When hands cup his arse and tug Nori eagerly lifts his legs to hook over hips that look deceptively narrow compared to those shoulders.  
  
He tightens his arms as he’s pulled against the guy’s still covered cock, grinding down, trying to get a feel for it even through two layers of denim.  
  
Realising that they’re not actually needed to hold him up there’s soon two hands mapping Nori’s body, sliding over his sides, running up his back into his hair and pulling it loose from the tie binding it.  
  
The guy groans into Nori’s mouth as he runs his fingers through the silky fall and Nori bites into his bottom lip, hard.  
  
“I’m not something to _pet_ ,” he warns, pulling his mouth away. “Fuck me.”  
  
“You got lube?” the guy asks, hands back at Nori’s arse, kneading it possessively but Nori will allow that.  
  
“Pocket,” Nori promises, and that’s all she wrote before he’s lifted down, flipped around and pressed chest first into the wall. “Front pocket,” Nori purrs, bracing himself against the wall, pushing his arse out.  
  
The hand sliding over his hip appears to get lost on the way, because instead of delving into his pocket it moulds itself to the hard line of his cock straining against the button fly of his jeans.  
  
“Don’t get distracted,” Nori advises even as he rocks into the touch.  
  
“You’ll get fucked,” the guy grunts, popping the first button on Nori’s jeans. “Don’t worry.”  
  
Then - Nori suspects it’s simply to be annoying - he steps back and cold air descends on Nori’s back as the sound of a belt being undone is heard.  
  
 _Surely_ he could have found a way of undressing without moving that far away, and Nori is not entirely pleased as he makes quick work of his own jeans, pushing them down to get tangled around his ankles. A little too late he realises that he didn’t actually get the lube out, and cursing he bends down to do that.  
  
He’s just wrapped his fingers around the little tube when large calloused palms slide over his arse, and something not quite as large but a lot more interesting nudges up between his arse cheeks.  
  
Prepared to end the night by breaking a nose; one that already has been broken more than once before by the look of it, should the guy decide to be an idiot and try and fuck him completely without slick, Nori remains bent over, waiting to see what will happen.  
  
The guy hums, a low rumble in his chest, and spreads Nori’s cheeks with his thumbs.  
  
“Think you can take me in this little hole of yours?”  
  
“Think you can make me come on your cock?” Nori challenges, hissing as the head of the cock prods lightly against his dry hole. The guy doesn’t go any further than that though, instead sliding a hand over Nori’s still covered back, into his hair, _tugging_ , fingers tightening until Nori has no choice but to straighten up again.  
  
“Do _you_?” the guy says into his ear, snaking a thick arm around Nori’s chest to pull him back against his sturdy chest. “You’ve not even had a good look at it yet. Think it’ll be big enough for you?”  
  
“If not I’ll need to try my luck again, won’t I,” Nori says, but judging by the feel of the cock now riding his crack, that won’t be a problem. It’s definitely _thick_ , and thick and fat is _much_ better than long and thin. If he wants to feel like he’s got something shoved up in his throat then he doesn’t ask to have it go in his arse.  
  
That being said, Nori’s eyes still widen as he reaches behind himself to wrap his fingers around something he almost _can’t_ wrap his fingers around.

“I _must_ have been a good boy this year,” Nori murmurs as he sizes the entire thing up, and what a size it _is_. That’s going to feel so could inside of him. The very thought makes Nori’s toes curl inside his boots.

“Somehow I doubt it,” the guy snorts, not unkindly. “Lube. Don’t want you to get distracted do we?”  
  
“Surely a little distraction never hurt anyone,” Nori cajoles, holding the lube up over his shoulder with his free hand.  
  
Like the dignified grown-up he is, Nori doesn’t whine when the guy takes a step back again, letting more awful cool air touch his arse and back, and he allows the cock to slide from his grasp.  
  
Then big hands are spreading his arse again, a thick, slick finger rubbing circles around and over his hole, which twitches in response.  
  
“Get o-ohhh.” Nori groans, locking his knees and bending to brace his hands against the wall.  
  
The finger inside of him continues to inch its way forward, not stopping until it’s all the way inside to the third knuckle.  
  
“That’s nice,” comes the approving rumble from behind him, and Nori is definitely going to agree with him there. A second and third finger follows, a little too quickly for it to be entirely comfortable, but perfectly timed according to Nori’s cock which is bobbing between his legs, dripping precome down onto the dirty asphalt.  
  
“Feels good?” the guy asks, twisting his fingers in a way that makes Nori curse at the stars exploding behind his eyes.  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Nori breathes. He wonders if the guy does this when he’s on duty too, sticking eager soldiers with his fat cock after working them open with his fingers. “Inside me.”  
  
“You want my cock?”  
  
“No I want an _umbrella_ shoved up my arse.” Nori twists to look over his shoulder. “Isn’t that what everyone wants when they bend over in an alley?”

The guy hums, slides his fingers out. “I’ll just go and get one for you-“  
  
“For fuck’s- _fuck_ ,” Nori breathes, hands clenching into fists as something decidedly not an umbrella begins to press into him.  
  
The redhead groans as the head of the cock pops in, pushing back to get more, faster, _now_.  
  
Only the bastard behind him is holding on to his hips, rocking forward slowly, slowly as Nori claws at the wall in front of him and tries to spread his legs wider, the tangle of his jeans an unwelcome restriction.  
  
Fuck. He’d like to turn around and have a ride on the fat cock inching its way inside of him. Have the guy bounce him up and down using those muscles Nori got a much too brief introduction of earlier.  
  
But this, this is still good. Very good. At least until the guy pulls back, pulls out, leaving Nori aching and empty. But only the first syllable of a protest has made it past his lips when the head of the cock nudges back inside again, the guy groaning.  
  
“You’re swallowing me right up,” he grunts. “Greedy little thing.”  
  
Again he pulls his cock all the way out only to immediately press back inside. “Pretty little thing.”

“Pretty little thing wanting to get fucked, not _teased_ ,” Nori snarls. “Fuck me properly or I’ll find someone else who will.”  
  
For a moment his hips still. Then he pushes in to the root, grinding against Nori’s arse. But that’s still not how Nori wants it. Not how he needs it.

The bastard’s still holding back.  
  
“Fuck me,” Nori orders. “ _Harder_.”  
  
He wants to ache when he walks home, wants it to sting when he sits down tomorrow, when he lies in bed and fingers himself thinking about this.  
  
Lips presses against the side of his neck, over the collar of his jacket, followed by teeth and Nori swears and tries to move, but his hips are held in an iron grip.  
  
The first hard thrust makes him keen, the second pushes all the air out of his lungs.  
  
“Tell me to stop.”  
  
“Are you fucking crazy,” Nori pants, scraping down the red brick wall “ _More_.”  
  
And he gets more.  
  
Gets a thick cock thrusting inside of him, making him feel stretched and full and taken. Rubbing over his insides, and when the guy finds his prostate it’s almost too good, making Nori turn his head and bite down on his jacket as to not scream loud enough for the entire town to hear him.  
  
Behind him the guy is grunting and huffing, but quietly. As if he’s used to needing to be silent, needing to be careful.  
  
Again Nori wants to know if he’s done this in uniform, and that thought is still swimming around the forefront of his mind when the guy groans and starts to stabs his hips forward in harsh, quick jerks as Nori can feel wet heat blossom inside his arse.  
  
The thought is still there as the guy pulls out and tugs on Nori’s shoulder to get him to turn around, before dropping down to his knees and swallowing his cock.

And for the first time ever Nori sees one potential upside with joining the army.

**Author's Note:**

> Drink up, baby, look at the stars  
> I'll kiss you again, between the bars  
> Where I'm seeing you there, with your hands in the air  
> Waiting to finally be caught  
> -Elliot Smith, Between the Bars


End file.
